


Coquetry

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [537]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky has a secret admirer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/20/2000 for the word [coquetry](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/20/coquetry).
> 
> coquetry  
> Dalliance; flirtation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #226 Gift.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Coquetry

Ducky stared at the gift that had been delivered via the NCIS mailman in confusion. He hadn't ordered anything and he couldn't think of anyone that would send something here instead of to his house. 

“Ooh, do you have a secret admirer, Dr. Mallard?” Jimmy teased as he entered autopsy and noticed the gift box.

“I can think of no one who would be attempting coquetry with me.” Ducky murmured, perplexed.

“Well, open it and find out who it's from.” Jimmy suggested.

“Yes, quite right.” Ducky mused, distractedly.

The inside only confused Ducky more. There was no name, only a book and a short note saying, “I saw this and thought of you.”

“Ooh. You're in someone's thoughts.” Jimmy teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
